Narcissus
by Ikuto Kisaragi II
Summary: Gray Fullbuster. Pangeran sekolah yang senang sekali memberi fanservice pada fans-cewek (dan cowok) dengan membuka baju sambil memamerkan tubuhnya. Aku tidak suka dengan sikapnya yang merasa seperti pujaan semua orang. Oh, maaf aku tak tertarik dengan maniak itu, tapi ternyata dia-Gray Fullbuster, nampaknya ingin mengubah cara pikirku padanya. Bxb/Yaoi/Slash. AU. OOC. Bad Summary


Fairy tail © Hiro Mashima,_ I own nothing :3_**  
**

Warning: OOC, AU, BxB/yaoi/slash, Rating: T

Gray x Natsu

RnR~

.

.

.

.

* * *

Perasaan tak nyaman ini begitu menyiksaku. Harus kuakui kalau diriku tak dapat mengatur segala macam ekspresi yang begitu jelas di wajahku seakan tengah meneriakkan_ 'Bisakah kau tidak terlalu mengekspos tubuhmu di depan umum?!'_ Namun yang lebih menyebalkannya lagi adalah orang itu, dia yang bernama Gray Fullbuster hanya menyeringai padaku sambil lalu sebelum kembali membuka seragam sekolahnya di tengah-tengah fans girl-nya yang berteriak-teriak seperti tengah kesetanan.

Oke… kalau saja Mr. Fullbuster ini adalah salah seorang _narcisuss_ yang hanya mengandalkan ketampanannya saja (oh oke, barusan aku bilang tampan ya?) tapi sayangnya bocah imbisil bersurai gelap itu tak hanya mengandalkan parasnya yang bisa membuat wanita segala usia pingsan hanya dengan melihatnya tersenyum. Dengan tampang di atas rata-rata, berasal dari keluarga kaya raya yang hartanya tak akan habis selama tujuh turunan, banyak fans yang memuja dirinya seperti dewa, hidup tanpa cela—kecuali kebiasaan membuka baju dan hanya memakai celana sekolah adalah salah satu cela dalam hidup seorang Gray Fullbuster, namun nampaknya para fans-nya sama sekali tidak memikirkan hal ini. Malah mereka berpikir kalau itu merupakan sebuah fan service paling yahud yang diberikan oleh dewa mereka.

Gray Fullbuster. Dirimu benar-benar eksistensi yang menyebalkan.

_I curse you. I curse your soul!_

Aku memekik dalam hati sambil mengulangi kata-kata itu seperti mantera yang bisa membuat Gray Fullbuster terbakar ditempat hingga tampangnya yang dipuja-puja wanita langsung rusak, sehingga bocah itu ditatap dengan pandangan jijik oleh seantero siswa di sekolah. Namun sayangnya hal kekanakan macam itu tak pernah berhasil. Malah semakin lama, pemuda yang kini topless dan hanya mengenakan celana seragam sekolah itu makin dikerubungi cewek-cewek yang memekik kegirangan sambil mengibarkan spanduk seperti; 'Gray-sama! _I Heart U_' atau 'Jadikan aku pacarmu!' atau 'Kalau tak bisa jadi pacar, jadi selingkuhan pun aku rela!' atau _'MERRY ME!'_ atau yang paling ekstrem _'My body is ready! Come to me anytime Gray-sama!'_

Harus kuakui, cewek-cewek itu kadang mengerikan, _no_?

Rasa dongkol menguasai diriku, membuat dadaku sesak, dan wajahku memanas karena menahan marah. Butuh beberapa menit untuk diriku agar bisa mengendalikan napasku yang memburu, kutarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya kuat-kuat sambil meneriakkan _'KUSO!'_ yang begitu keras hingga kerumunan di sekitar Gray kaget. Beberapa saat sebelum aku berbalik, dapat kulihat tatapan mata Gray seperti tengah mengejekku, namun aku tak mau ambil pusing lagi dan segera berlalu dari tempat ini.

Huh, kalau dia pikir hal itu akan menggangguku, dia salah! Aku, Natsu Dragneel, hanya tak suka dia pamer di depanku tentang bagaimana dirinya dapat dengan mudah menarik perhatian para gadis hanya dengan senyumnya, dengan tatapan tajamnya, dengan suaranya yang terdengar sangat mendamba. Hingga membuat semua orang yang berada di sekitarnya, tidak hanya perempuan tapi juga laki-laki seperti disihir dan terperangkap dalam dunia yang diciptakan oleh seseorang bernama Gray Fullbuster. Dunia tempatnya menyekap semua tangkapanannya yang tak bisa kabur dari genggamannya.

Tidak. Aku beda. Tentu saja… siapa yang akan terpancing dan masuk ke dalam dunianya hanya dengan umbaran senyum dan suara merayu yang tak mutu seperti itu, hah? Kau pasti bercanda.

Aku terus berjalan tanpa henti dengan gerakan kaki menghentak sebal. Namun beberapa saat kemudian tubuhku terlempar ke belakang ketika sebuah tangan menarikku dengan begitu keras hingga punggungku terantuk menghantam dinding. Namun bukan itu yang membuatku begitu terkejut, tapi orang yang telah menarik tanganku dengan kasar itu tidak lain adalah orang yang menguasai gejolak pikiranku beberapa saat lalu.

"Mau apa kau Gray?" Tanyaku sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya yang ternyata begitu keras. Ugh, apakah dalam masalah kekuatan pun aku kalah darinya? Ini benar-benar tak bisa diterima. Kakiku mulai bergerak-gerak, berusaha menendang tubuh pemuda itu menjauh namun sayangnya hal itu tak berguna karena kedua kaki Gray kini mengunci gerakkan kakiku dengan mendempetkan tubuhnya padaku. Bisakah kalian bayangkan bagaimana geramnya aku saat itu? Tak hanya pemuda bersurai hitam itu menatapku dengan tatapannya yang merendahkan, tapi dia juga berani membuatku tak berdaya di tangannya.

Kedua tanganku diangkat ke atas, tubuhnya didempetkan ke tubuhku dan kedua kakinya masih mengunci gerakkan kakiku agar tak bisa memberontak. Aku tak tahu apa yang telah merasuki Gray hingga membuatnya melakukan hal seperti ini. Namun aku harus berusaha untuk tetap tenang ketika tatapan tajamnya menusukku tanpa ampun hingga membuatnya terlihat lebih berkuasa, lebih powerfull, dan lebih… dominan daripadaku.

Sial!

"Kau mau apa?!" Kuulangi pertanyaanku, walaupun kali ini suaraku sedikit tercekat ketika sebelah tangannya menarik daguku, dan dipaksanya diangkat sedikit untuk membuatku tak bisa melarikan diri dari tatapan matanya. Ugh… aku tak mau mengakuinya, namun ditatap dengan jarak sedekat ini di tempat tertutup seperti ini (aku baru sadar kalau aku ditarik paksa masuk ke kloset tempat penyimpanan sapu dan kain pel), berduaan dengan Gray Fullbuster bisa semengerikan ini.

"Hm?" Tanyanya dengan suaranya yang seakan berusaha menyusp ke jiwaku lewat bisikannya di telingaku, "Tidak, aku hanya ingin melihat ekspresi kesalmu, kau tahu… aku sangat menikmati ekspresi seperti itu," ucapnya dengan penekanan di sana sini dengan nada meremehkan.

Aku merasa tengah direndahkan dan yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanyalam menyundulkan kepalaku ke dagunya yang berhasil membuat pemuda itu gamang untuk beberapa saat walaupun tangan dan kakinya masih menjagaku agar tidak mengamuk.

"Kau pikir siapa dirimu hah?!" Aku berseru dengan cukup keras, namun Gray yang keseimbangan tubuhnya telah kembali hanya menyeringai sambil mengusap dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. Ugh… bahkan hanya dengan satu tangan yang menahan gerakkan tanganku, aku tak bisa lepas dari cengkeramannya. Aku hanya bisa memaki diriku sendiri yang amat tidak berguna.

"Diriku? Hm… bagaimana kalau 'Pangeran sekolah?'" Tanyanya dengan nada jenaka seakan itu adalah lelucon konyol yang pantas untuk ditertawakan—namun harus kuakui memang terdengar konyol.

"Kau sudah gila!"

"Oh ya? Kalau _kau_ adalah sumber kegilaanku, bagaimana tanggapanmu?" Tanyanya dengan senyumnya yang bukan lagi sebuah seringaian menjijikkan.

"A—apa maksudmu?!" Dalam kebingunanku yang pasti jelas terpeta di wajahku, Gray terkikik geli dengan pipi yang sedikit merona.

Huh?

Merona?

"Ah, aku juga suka ekspresi bingungmu," ucapnya dengan senyum yang makin merekah. Tidak, senyum ini lain, ini bukan senyum mematikan yang sering dia gunakan untuk memikat para gadis. Tapi aku tak tahu apa perbedaannya. "Aku jadi berpikir, bagaimana ekspresimu setelah aku melakukan ini…," ucapnya pelan, kemudian tanpa dapat kuprediksi sesaat kemudian Gray mendekat dan terus mendekat.

Dalam sepersekian detik yang terasa begitu lama… aku terjebak dalam pikiranku yang beku, tubuhku yang kaku, dan mataku yang terbelalak begitu lebar ketika bibirnya—bibir Gray Fullbuster yang menyebalkan itu kini menempel di bibirku. Menekan dengan sedikit memaksa, namun lembut dan hangat dan dapat kurasakan kalau bibirku seperti meleleh. Namun keterkejutkanku belum habis sampai sana ketika kurasakan sebuah benda lunak dan basah mulai bergerak di permukaan bibirku.

Aku membelalak sambil mengumpat keras ketika kusadari kalau benda itu adalah lidah. Lidah pemuda yang kini menatapku dengan tatapan setengah terbuka yang seakan menghipnotisku-menyuruhku membuka mulut agar lidahnya dapat bergerak bebas di mulutku. Dan aku, tanpa sepengetahuan kesadaranku, membuka mulutku hingga lidah itu bersentuhan dengan milikku.

Basah, tawar, dan dapat kurasakan saliva bertukar.

Aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak mengumpat di saat berikutnya ketika ciuman itu usai, ketika kesadaran telah kembali pada diriku karena aku harus mengumpulkan napas sebanyak-banyaknya. Wajahku panas dan dapat kurasakan mataku panas dan sedikit basah. Ugh! Sial, sepertinya aku mengeluarkan sedikit air mata.

"Hm… ah, bahaya," ucap Gray yang kini tak lagi memasang ekspresi percaya dirinya yang biasa karena saat ini wajahnya merah padam, "kalau kau memasang wajah seperti itu… aku tak dapat menahan diriku lebih lama, Natsu," ucapnya dengan suaranya yang terdengar amat mendamba. Aku tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa, namun saat kukungan tangan dan kakinya lepas. Aku segera bertindak dengan melajukan tinjuku di wajahnya.

"RASAKAN! APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN HAH?! APA YANG BARU SAJA KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU?!"

"Menciummu?" Tanyanya dengan nada jenaka sambil menyeka darah yang menetes pelan di sudut bibirnya, lalu tanpa dapat kulawan sebelah tanganku ditariknya lalu jari telunjukku dijilatnya dengan gerakan yang amat sensual, "Apa aku tak boleh menciummu?" Tanyanya lagi dengan ekspresi jenaka yang membuatku yakin kalau wajahku kini merona.

"Tentu saja tidak boleh!" Lalu setelah kesadaranku kembali, segera kutendang tubuhnya hingga pintu ruang penyimpanan sapu dan lap pel ini menjeblak terbuka dan aku langsung mengambil langkah seribu. Aku berlari seperti tak ada hari esok. Teguran keras dari para guru dan teman-temanku tak kuindahkan, yang ingin kulakukan sekarang hanyalah kabur sejauh-jauhnya dari Si Maniak itu.

Sial.

Sial!

Aku meremas seragam di daerah dadaku.

Kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang seperti ini?! SIAAAL! Namun sekali lagi tubuhku terpelanting ke belakang, dan aku bisa menebak siapa orang tersebut.

"Kenapa kau lari?"

"Karena kau mengerikan."

"Hm? Begitukah?" Tanyanya sambil menekan dadaku dengan telapak tangannya, "tapi jantungmu berdegup begitu kencang, apa aku penyebabnya?"

"Ini karena aku habis berlari," elakku dengan ketus.

"Hei, ekspresi ketus-mu imut kau tahu?"

"A—apa?! Siapa yang baru kau panggil imut?!"

"Kau tentu saja, siapa lagi."

"Aku laki-laki! Dan aku tak akan senang dipanggil imut, catat itu dalam kepalamu!" Aku berseru sambil melepaskan pelukannya (aku bahkan baru sadar kalau dia memelukku). Kemudian aku berbalik menatap ke arah Gray Fullbuster. Menatap ke dalam biner onyx-nya yang terlihat sangat hidup. Berbeda ketika dia menatap ke arah para fans girl-nya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" Akhirnya aku bertanya soal insiden beberapa saat lalu.

"Huh? Karena aku **suka** padamu, tentu saja. Memangnya ada alasan lain?" Tanyanya dengan tatapan _masa-kau-tak-tahu?_

Mulutku terbuka lebar. Rahangku terbuka kemudian terkatup lagi, tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan pada pemuda imbisil satu itu. Namun yang dapat kukatakan hanyalah.

"KAU SUDAH GILA YA?!" Lalu aku kembali kabur darinya. Berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar diseluruh permukaan wajahku hingga dapat kurasakan telingaku berdengung, detak jantungku berdegup seperti ditalu saat mendengar pernyataan cintanya.

Uh… aku tak tahu apa yang akan menungguku di masa depan. Namun yang dapat kulakukan sekarang adalah berlari sekencang-kencangnya sebelum Si Maniak itu menangkapku dan kembali membuat jantungku menggila hanya dengan mendengar suaranya.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

( ._.)

Semoga ceritanya gak garing. Semoga ceritanya gak garing. Semoga ceritanya gak garing. Semoga ceritanya gak garing. Semoga ceritanya gak garing.

Minna-sama! Tolong diriview ya ;3;


End file.
